Grand Colosseum
Grand Colosseum is an event that was held on May 2 through May 16, 2013. It is a new type of event where players fight against one another to raise their titles and obtain better rewards. It also introduced the eclipse cards that raises max level of cards and the Golden Kujata that raises skill level. Rule Event Rare Raid Boss About Tyrant Nero Claudius About Opening Duel Zone Starting from May 9, the colosseum was opened on certain times of the day. Before, one could only get access to it by questing in the event. Rules of Duel Zone Duel Zone Rank Up Battle How to play When you collect treasures of warriors Get Title Event Raid Boss Boss Rocca Arena Azure Arena Glacia Arena Ignitus Arena Tips About Guild War Title Get high titles in Grand Colosseum and your ATK & DEF Power will go up in Guild War. Grand Colosseum ATK booster cards Arena PvsP Also effective vs Tyrant Nero Claudius Raid Boss Event Pt bonus cards Only cards purchased during this event CP will boost Event Pt. Cards obtained elsewhere will not. Please see below Note for details. * Only cards drawn from the Event CP ("Supreme Gladiator CP") will boost Event Pt with treasures. Cards obtained from Market or from previous CP will NOT have the Event Pt boost effect. * The extra Event Pt from ALL the Pt Booster Cards at ALL of its attained levels will be summed. * The Event Pt Booster Card need not be in your deck to add extra Pt. * Only max 4 cards of each event pt booster card types will have the booster effect. Reward Area Area boss kill Rocca Arena Azure Arena Glacia Arena Ignitus Arena * Eclipse cards are untradeable and ungiftable. Interim Rocca Arena Azure Arena Treasure Treasure Achievement Next treasure will become available after you obtain 50 Treasure. * Crown of a Tyrant will appear after you find 50 each of Horn of Kilzegd, Gem of Mellow and Gauntlet of Forte. * You can obtain up to 4 each of Cyborg Kilzegd, Mellow, and Chain Master Forte and 2 of Tyrant Nero Claudius. Event Point More rewards were added on May 13, 2013. * Only the first 50 players to reach 100000000 EPt will receive Total Eclipse Card SSR. * Only the first 20 players to reach 300000000 EPt will receive Total Eclipse Card LR. * Only the first 5 players to reach 500000000 EPt will receive Total Eclipse Card LR. Rank Individual Daily Ranking Top Event Pt rankers get the following rewards every day! Guild Event Point ranking * You must earn over 10000 Event Pt to receive rewards for rank #1-10. * You must earn over 5000 Event Pt to receive rewards for rank #11-500. * You must earn over 1000 Event Pt to receive rewards for rank #501-6000. Title Individual Title You will receive the reward corresponding to your title at the end of the Event. Victory You will receive the reward when you achieve the corresponding number of wins. Initial Rank Up You will receive the reward when you first gain the corresponding title. Gallery Grand Colosseum Screenshot 1.png|Event Title Grand Colosseum Screenshot 2.png|Event Frontpage Grand Colosseum Screenshot 3.png|Colosseum's Arenas Grand Colosseum Screenshot 4.png|Fighting in an Arena Grand Colosseum Screenshot 5.png|Encountering Sparta Kujata Grand Colosseum Screenshot 6.png|An Area Boss Grand Colosseum Screenshot 7.png|Duel Zone Opened Grand Colosseum Screenshot 8.png|A Raid Boss Grand Colosseum Screenshot 9.png|Main Antagonist Grand Colosseum Screenshot 10.png|Rank Up! Grand Colosseum Screenshot 11.png|Secret Area Access Grand Colosseum Screenshot 12.png|Venturing through the Secret Area Grand Colosseum Screenshot 13.png|Obtaining a Treasure Grand Colosseum Screenshot 14.png|Unlocking Treasure Card Grand Colosseum Screenshot 15.png|Countdown to Colosseum Opening Grand Colosseum Screenshot 16.png|Duel Zone is opened at certain times of the day Category:Event